


Как я провел лето

by Abadesa



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, OOC, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если вовсе не Мина покорила сердце Дракулы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я провел лето

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valerivampire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valerivampire).



> Слушаем (трек «Письмо из Трансильвании»):  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/301062/track/2801530

Зимой в этих краях холодно. Очень холодно. Даже для привычных местных, а мне, выросшему в мягком климате Англии, вьюжные месяцы показались ужасающими.  
Я помню это отлично. Ведь одну из зим довелось провести в небольшой комнате высоченной башни, где окна были закрыты лишь прутьями решеток. И ветер, пролетая мимоходом, не только засыпал каменные плиты пола сухой белой крупой, но и уносил остатки тепла, оставляя меня коченеть, отчаявшегося и уже мечтающего о смерти... 

И смерть приходила ко мне. Едина в трех лицах голодных звонкоголосых фурий, вползавших из сгущающейся ночной тьмы в мое пристанище, с каждым днем все больше походившее на склеп.  
Они перешептывались и смеялись, окружали кольцом и тянули ко мне руки, заставляя содрогаться от ужаса. Они закидывали головы, так что длинные локоны сыпались по плечам и спине, и обнажали клыки, и боль от укусов вспыхивала в незаживших ранах еще до того, как они касались моей кожи.  
Они пили мою кровь, и я должен был давно умереть. Но взамен внутри оставалась странная сила, питавшая мое тело от рассвета до заката, после которого они приходили вновь.

Это не было жизнью. По сути, не было и смертью. Бесконечное чистилище.  
Я надеялся, что рано или поздно три графские невесты заиграются и выпьют меня до дна. Но именно в тот день, когда я понял, что жду такого исхода, в замок на скале вернулся хозяин.

Он пришел в сумерках, как только последний солнечный луч погас, но теплое сияние на западе еще золотило небо. Я поднял на него взгляд и понял, что еще ничего не знаю ни об ужасе, ни о смерти...  
Тот, кто носил когда-то имя Дракон, был высок, худ и совершенно сед. Длинные белые волосы были заплетены в косу, змеившуюся по кровавой ткани плаща, а вдоль щеки закручивался спиралью выбившийся локон.  
Я смотрел в его лицо, изборожденное морщинами, с сухой, почти пергаментной кожей, на руки - старческие, хрупкие, в темных пятнышках, но со страшными крюками толстых неровных когтей - и молчал.  
Он подошел совсем близко, улыбнулся трещиной темного, почти безгубого рта, и прошелестел:  
\- Зима закончилась, мальчик.

С этого дня невесты перестали приходить в мой склеп на вершине башни. Теперь сюда приходил он.  
Я ждал и боялся этих визитов. Но ночь за ночью Дракула появлялся из тени на стене, шептал: «Доброй ночи, мальчик» - и застывал у оконного проема, глядя то ли в ночное небо, то ли на огромное полотно леса, расстилающееся далеко внизу, у подножия скалы.  
Он не пил моей крови. Но и я не получал больше странной вампирской силы.  
Той весной, когда вся природа отогревалась и расцветала, я угасал.

В предпоследний день жизни я видел стаю каких-то птиц, с гомоном круживших в небе.  
А следующей ночью он возник из сумерек и присел рядом со мной.  
В окно лился свежий весенний воздух, теплый по сравнению с холодом каменной кладки. Оттуда, из-за решетки, пахло растаявшим снегом и влажной землей.  
От существа, сидевшего рядом со мной, пахло бесстрастной вечностью.  
\- Я умру? Сегодня? – голос у меня стал хриплым, глухим и еле слышным.  
\- Да, - согласился он. – Если не примешь дар.  
\- Я стану таким, как ты?  
Он зашуршал смехом:  
\- Мы оба станем другими.  
Я посмотрел в тусклые бельма его древних глаз и сказал:  
\- Я согласен.

***

Пока я был человеком, мне казалось, что труднее всего выжить зимой. Холодной, голодной, бесконечной.  
Но теперь я знаю, что лето хуже всего.  
Ранние рассветы, яркие, пронизывающие все лучи, короткие и светлые ночи, когда даже свет звезд кажется обжигающим. Но хуже всего страх, вечный страх – не успеть, опоздать, не добраться до укрытия, уловить сияние первого луча – и сгореть. Солнечный свет отныне не радость, а адово пламя.

Он уводит меня из башни в огромные подвалы в ту же ночь, когда выпивает мою кровь и наполняет мое тело своей.  
То, что соединяет нас отныне, крепче самых безумных любовных уз, самой верной дружбы, самого преданного родства. Я чувствую в жилах неторопливую мудрость столетий и свирепый жар давно минувших битв, где исход зависел от мощи удара и крепости стали. Влад смеется и говорит, что давно его сердце не пылало такой юной жаждой и неуемным любопытством. Да, я всегда был несдержан...

Он показывает мне красоту ранних июньских гроз, когда все небо заволакивается угольными клубящимися тучами, лишь на краткие мгновения освещаемые белесыми вспышками молний. Небесный огонь, который убивает путника, нашедшего приют под огромным деревом в чистом поле, нам не страшен. И я смотрю, завороженный, как на его ладонь покорно садится, пританцовывая, небольшой ослепительный шар. И как он отпускает его, подбрасывая словно птицу – обратно в черное небо.

В бархатном теплом июльском мареве он водит меня на ночную охоту, и я учусь питаться безвкусной кровью оленей, горчащей – медведей и лис, сладкой – человечьей. Мы не трогаем только волков. Они – наша стража.  
Я привыкаю к нескончаемому потоку запахов и звуков. «Такое услышишь только летом», - говорит Влад. – «Зимой земля молчит».  
Привыкаю скользить беззвучно и уходить в тень, становясь невидимкой. Летом люди беспокойны, и надо быть осторожнее.

Когда приходит август, он учит меня обращаться в стылый туман.  
Кажется, что я схожу с ума, когда мир вдруг превращается в огромную чашу, полную жизни на дне и прикрытую сверху черным полотном смертельной неподвижной ночи. Но потом он протягивает руку, такую же туманную, как моя собственная, и ласкает пальцами мое недвижимое сердце, и тянет за собой... И жизнь становится простой, а смерть – нестрашной.

***

\- Где ты был этой зимой?  
Он улыбается, перелистывая ломкую страницу фолианта, который старше любого из деревьев в вековом лесу, окружающем замок.  
\- Зачем тебе знать?  
Я оборачиваюсь от камина, в котором горит огонь. Другого способа увидеть живой свет у меня больше нет.  
\- Ты оставил меня на растерзание невестам.  
\- Я оставил их приглядеть за тобой. Пока я приглядывал за твоей.  
\- Мина?  
Я оборачиваюсь резко, так, что в ушах коротко взвизгивает воздух. Мое движение человеческий глаз различить не смог бы. Но мы оба – не люди.  
Влад спокойно откидывает за плечи длинные блестящие локоны, ставшие смоляными. Он сказал, что мы изменимся, так и случилось. Он выглядит теперь мужчиной лет сорока, с бледной кожей, которая у людей под солнцем мгновенно покрывается патиной загара, а у него вспыхнула бы огнем. И глаза тоже потемнели, налившись теплом спелого ореха.  
\- Она скучала по тебе, да.  
Подхожу ближе. Меня больше не видно в зеркалах, но достаточно отражения в его зрачках, огромных и черных.  
Я тоже стал другим – теперь навечно юный, темноглазый и белый как лунь.  
\- Скучала?  
\- Скучала и ждала.  
\- Больше не ждет?  
Он пожимает плечами, изящный и равнодушный:  
\- Не знаю, dragul meu[1], мне больше не интересна эта женщина.  
Я долго молчу, глядя, как его пальцы осторожно листают книгу. И, наконец, прошу:  
\- Давай привезем ее сюда.  
Он улыбается снова, не поднимая глаз, и кивает:  
\- Конечно, пусть у тебя будет своя невеста...

Я стою на палубе корабля, уносящего нас в сторону Англии.  
И провожаю лето, первое в долгой, бесконечной череде еще грядущих.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Dragul meu (рум.) – мой дорогой.


End file.
